Regarding Beast Boy
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: BBRAE ONESHOT! Kind of like the comic, Regarding Robin, except with Beast Boy and Raven rather than Robin and Starfire. T to be safe


**Just a BBRae one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Regarding Beast Boy  
><strong>

They came in waves. Very depressing waves. All as he stared at one picture. He wanted to look away, but his mind refused. At that moment, his eyes wouldn't cooperate. He wanted this day to be over; to come to a sudden halt. It wasn't fair. He remembered shouted at God, asking him why it happened. A quote he found from the internet came to his head.

_Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain._

He felt tears well up into his eyes. One slipped down his cheek. All of this emotion, just sitting on a bed was enough to make Raven go bonkers.

_Crud._

One more finally fell. He heard faint footsteps coming from the hallway. He smelled a faint scent of tea. The footsteps got louder, the smell got stronger-

The footsteps stopped and the scent of tea stayed where it was.

"Beast Boy?"

He bit his lip.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He croaked. "Just... Tired." No reply. Finally, Raven walked away. The smell of tea vanished and the footstep were soon gone.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it. He let out a loud sob.

_Why?_

O_o

Raven lifted her fist and knocked on the door in front of her.

The door opened to reveal the person who was like her big brother.

Cyborg.

He instantly picked up on why she was here.

"Why do you think he's like this?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It must be really bad. I can still feel his emotions. Depressed, loneliness, anger, regret, there's a whole list of them." She said.

"I'm guessing you got a migraine." Raven's lips turned up slightly.

"I guess you could say that. I don't think there's anything worse than a migraine though."

"A double migraine?" Raven shrugged, telling Cyborg that they were off topic.

"Any ideas?"

"I think I have one. I just don't think Robin will approve."

"Go ask! I want BB back!" Cyborg said, turning the empath around and shoving her away.

"I'm going." She then walked away.

He smiled and the door slid shut.

O_o

Robin opened the door to see Raven standing there.

"Have you seen Beast Boy? I kinda need to talk to him." Robin said. Raven sighed.

"Actually, that's kind of what I'm here for."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time where I went into your head?"

"And saw everything through my eyes? Yeah."

"Well, there's something wrong with Beast Boy, and Cyborg and I are worried."

"I'm sure this will all blow over tomorrow. There's no need to worry." He said. Raven shot him a glare.

"Maybe, if would would stop sucking up on Starfire's face, maybe you would actually notice why this won't blow over!" she snapped. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Just, listen." Robin nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm all ears."

O_o

Beast Boy slowly lifted his head. His cheeks felt damp. He reached up to touch them. He must've fallen asleep while he was crying. Beast Boy didn't know if there were any tears left.

He felt dead. Completely dead. He wanted to just, die. Right there.

He glanced back at the picture and felt another wave of depression hit him like a boulder filled with bricks that each weighed three tons. He felt so irresponsible He could've done something. Why didn't he do anything?

_Why?_

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

_Why God?_

Tears fell down his face and hit his pillow. So there were more.

He wanted to cry for eternity. He wanted to let the tears fall. He wanted to stand and be the waterfall. He wanted to let the tears fall. Let them fall forever and ever. He wished he could, but he couldn't. He had to play it cool. Beast Boy was starving, but he didn't want to move. He knew he was going to regret it later.

He jumped off the top bunk and dropped the perfectly tear- stained pillow. Opening the door, he glanced around before stepping out and shutting it quietly. Glancing around one more time, he turned into a fly and flew away, hopefully unnoticed by his friends.

He flew to the opening to the roof and morphed back. Beast Boy quickly opened it, slid outside and shut it. Letting out a sigh, he turned and walked to the edge. He sat down and took in the view. He wished they were here, right next to him. To tell him to stop crying. To tell him they were okay.

Instead, he was sitting on the roof of a giant T- Shaped tower, crying and thinking. Two of the things he'd never really done. Well, he did cry in his past and he did think big as a child. But after what happened all those years ago, he tried to live life to the fullest. Without the tears and the pain. Without thinking to hard.

As he sat there, he felt something come over him. It was a weird sensation. It felt like someone was trying to enter him. Whatever was going on, it felt familiar. Very familiar...

_Beast Boy._

_Who?_

_It's me. Raven._

_Oh. Hi.  
><em>

_What's wrong?_

_What do you mean?__  
><em>

Beast Boy wondered how Raven was in his mind. Then again, she had entered Robin's mind... In a way...

_We're worried about you. You haven't been the same._

_Nice to know you care.  
><em>

_Please. Let me see. I want to help you._

_See what?  
><em>

_We want to see what's bothering you._

_Oh._

_Please. I'm feeling weak already._

Beast Boy sighed. He didn't want Raven to hurt herself but he also didn't want to show her his past.

Then again...

She was worried. He felt like there was no other choice. She opened up to him in the past, why couldn't he?

With another sigh, Beast Boy opened the door to his past.

O_o

**Flashback...**

_A young, blonde boy ran around the small jungle he was in. His parents weren't too far behind.  
><em>

_"What are we looking for again?" He asked, slowing down._

_"The green monkey we told you about." His mother said. His father jogged up to his son._

_"Keep an eye out for them, okay? Remember, since they're green, they can blend in with the tree leaves." His father pointed out. The young blonde nodded._

_"We won't be far. You can wander around a little bit." His mother added. The young boy's parents walked away, leaving him to look around. He glanced at the trees, and noticed that a leaf moved. It wasn't windy, but he was too young to notice. he grinned and got a little closer.  
><em>

_The young blonde stepped on a small twig that was lying on the ground. He looked down, then back up._

_A green monkey looked at him for a second, then jumped down. It landed on the young boy's shoulder and bit it._

_Pain coursed through his arm. It throbbed with every heartbeat. The monkey quickly jumped off of his shoulder and vanished. He held his shoulder, where some blood was leaking out.  
><em>

_"MOM! DAD!" He screamed through the tears._

_"GARFIELD!"_

**Later on...  
><strong>

_"Mom, Dad! Look!" The two parents turned their head and saw their son grinning. He shut his eyes and turned into a small, green cat. He quickly turned back.  
><em>

_"I'm not very good at it, but I'm getting there!" He exclaimed._

_"Hey Gar," His dad began. "If you keep practicing, maybe you can turn into really big animals!" Garfield's eyes widened.  
><em>

_"Like a cheetah? Or a horse! Or maybe..." He went on and on about what he could turn into._

_"Mark," Mark turned his head to see what his wife wanted._

_"Look." She pointed out to where the water went down._

_"Marie..." He began. She just nodded._

_"Garfield, honey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you turn into a bird and fly over to that ledge?" Marie asked, pointing to an area covered with trees and flowers._

_"And then come back?" He asked. Mark shook his head._

_"Just stay there."_

_"What about you guys?" He whimpered._

_"We'll be fine." Marie assured. Mark hugged Garfield.  
><em>

_"We love you."_

_"With all of our hearts." Marie added, after Garfield let go. She then hugged him._

_"Turn into an Eagle and fly away." She said._

_"Be free Gar." His father said. Garfield turned into an eagle and took off._

_"WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted. Garfield went to the ledge his mother told him to and landed. He turned back into a human and looked to where his parents were. Their screams reached his ears._

_"MOM! DAD!" He shouted. Tears filled his eyes. He heard a faint splash. Garfield started to cry._

_"NO!" he shouted through the tears._

**End of Flashback...**

Raven opened her eyes and rushed out of her room. She ran up to the entry to the roof and ripped the door open. She saw Beast Boy there, sobbing into his hands.

Raven ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He, in turn, hugged her and sobbed into his shoulder.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have insulted you." She said. He lifted his head from her shoulder and shook his head.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Besides, it's nice to know that someone hates my jokes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I get to enjoy trying."

"That made no sense." She said, shaking her head.

"I thought it made perfect sense." He said, a pout forming on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She mumbled. He laughed and hugged her.

"You know you love me Rae." He cocked an eyebrow when she didn't respond.

"Raven?" He pulled away to see that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up bridal- style. He carried her to the door and headed to her room.

The door to her room slid open. He carried her to the bed and set her down. Hesitantly, he placed a small kiss on her chakra. Beast Boy turned around and walked back to the door.

"Night Raven." He whispered.

"Goodnight Gar." His face went red. He shut the door and ran off.

Raven grinned.

"And yes. I do love you." She said softly before shutting her eyes and drifting off.

**O_o**

**Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this one-shot. I know I did!**

**By the way, part of the flashback was inspired by CleoArrow's story, Box of Little White Lies. Go check it out!  
><strong>

**See you later!**


End file.
